Sister of Darkness
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Cassandra "Cassie" Lector joins her brother in America after the death of her father. Her and Hannibal were raised as siblings after the murder and death of his family. Her secret? She knows what Hannibal is. But what happens when she gets tangled up in Hannibal's cat and mouse game with the FBI? Especially when Cassie starts developing feelings for Will?
1. Chapter 1

Sister of Darkness

**A/N - Hello and welcome to my first full Hannibal fanfiction! If you've read some of my Hannibal one-shots, you'll already be familiar with my OC Cassandra (Cassie) Lector. But if you haven't, you'll be meeting her in this!**

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

Will turned to Hannibal. "Were you expecting someone?"

Hannibal walked over to the door and opened it. He was shocked to find a small brunette standing on the other side. A small brunette he hadn't seen in years. "Cassandra".

She gave him a soft smile. "Hey Han", she said, using her childhood nickname for him.

The older man wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Hannibal very rarely ever felt the feeling of love, except towards her.

"I've missed you", she told him.

"I have missed you as well, Cassandra". He pulled away and led her into his office. "Will, I'd like for you to meet my sister Cassandra".

"Please call me Cassie", she told Will, "Hannibal insists on addressing me by my full name".

"There have been many famous Cassandra's in history, but not one as famous as the daughter of Troy", Hannibal said.

"Of Greek mythology?" Will asked.

Hannibal nodded. "She was admired by the god Apollo, however she refused his advances so he cursed her. Her prophecies would no longer be believed. She was written off as insane and a liar". Hannibal's dark eyes met his sister's and she knew why he was telling the tale.

It was a warning.

See, Cassie knew Hannibal's dark secret. She'd known since college. If Cassie ever got up the courage to rat Hannibal out, he would turn around and make it look like she had lost her mind. But on the other hand, Cassie was Apollo and Hannibal was Cassandra. Cassie was completely devoted to her brother and fiercely loyal to him. She would do anything and keep any secret for him. Hannibal didn't even have to manipulate her into it.

"You didn't mention you had a sister", Will said.

"There are many things you don't know about me Mr. Graham", Hannibal told him, "Cassandra…"

"I'll wait outside while you guys finish. It was nice meeting you Will. Maybe we'll see each other again soon". Cassie left the room.

"She seems nice", Will said.

"Cassandra has that effect on people", Hannibal told him, "She draws people to her like a moth to a flame".

In fact, Cassie had unknowingly led innocent people to their deaths just by introducing them to Hannibal and more than one of her boyfriends had ended up on Hannibal's cutting room floor.

* * *

When Will and Hannibal's 'conversation' was over, Will said goodbye to Hannibal and Cassie before leaving.

Cassie re-entered the office, getting a good look at it. The loft part was filled with books that she could spend hours reading. She walked over to his desk, looking at the drawings. She always admired his ability.

Hannibal approached Cassie and stood next to her. "May I ask why you're here?"

Cassie sighed. "Our…my…father died".

"I'm sorry to hear it", Hannibal said, "He was a good man".

Cassie and Hannibal saw themselves as brother and sister, despite actually being cousins. When Hannibal was taken in by his uncle at 16, Cassie had been 6 at the time. In spite of their large age gap, the two were closer than some full blooded siblings.

"Did you mean it? When you said you missed me?" she asked him.

Hannibal reached over and pulled out a journal. He handed it to her. Cassie opened it and found sketches of her. Some were of memories and others were conjured up by Hannibal's imagination.

The most beautiful one in Cassie's opinion was the one where Hannibal had drawn her as an avenging angel. She stood atop a pile of bodies in a flowing gown, holding a sword dripping with blood in her left hand. In her right hand she held a severed head. The feathers of the wings on her back were dripping blood as well. "_This is how I see you. My beautiful and loyal angel of darkness_" was written in Hannibal's beautiful handwriting at the bottom of the page.

Hannibal watched as her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Is…is this really how you see me?" Cassie asked him.

Hannibal said nothing. He simply put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her temple.

* * *

**Like most of my fanfics, Cassie is not present for most of the events of the TV show. Most of her scenes will be opposite Hannibal. I plan to carry this into all three seasons and no, Cassie will not be incarcerated by the end like Hannibal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N-I just couldn't resist putting out another chapter tonight!**

* * *

When Will returned to Dr. Lector's office for another 'conversation', he found Cassie in the waiting room.

"Hey Will!" she said.

"You work for your brother now?"

Cassie shrugged. "Well he's currently missing a receptionist, so I thought why not? It's the least I can do. Hannibal's done so much for me".

Hannibal opened the door and ushered Will in.

"Have a good night Will!" Cassie told him, "Han, I'm just going to pop down to the coffee shop".

"Cassandra…"

"I know, but it's only down the street. I'll be back soon. I promise. Then we'll lock up and go home right after your last appointment".

"Very well".

Cassie smiled and grabbed her purse before leaving.

"Has Cassie always been this dedicated to you?" Will asked when Hannibal closed the door.

"Cassandra and I are very close".

"Some might say too close".

Hannibal knew what he was implying. "I love Cassandra as a sister. Nothing more. Now, tell me about the case Jack Crawford has you working on".

Downstairs, Freddie watched as the brunette left the office before she snuck in.

Cassie was sitting in the coffee shop enjoying her drink when Will walked in the door. "Will!"

"Umm…your brother asked me to come check on you".

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. He's so overprotective".

"Can you blame him?"

She tilted her head, confused. Will blushed.

"Wait. Are you telling me I'm pretty?" she asked him.

Will scratched the back of his neck as Cassie giggled.

* * *

Cassie returned to her brother's office and helped him lock up for the night before they headed home. Hannibal was having Jack Crawford over for dinner that night with Cassie attending as well. Since Cassie knew Hannibal's secret, he made her vegetarian dish.

Bach played in the background as Hannibal served dinner.

"Loin served with a Cumberland sauce of red fruits. Strawberries, raspberries, currants". Hannibal placed Cassie's salad in front of her.

"What kind of loin?" Jack asked.

"Pork", Hannibal answered.

"Wonderful. No meat for you, Cassie?"

"My sister isn't feeling well. I thought a salad would be good for her stomach".

"I'm sorry to hear that".

Cassie picked up her fork and started eating.

"I don't get that many opportunities to eat home-cooked meals", Jack told him, "My wife and I both work and as hard as I tried not to, I did wind up marrying my mother".

Cassie snorted, but covered it up as a cough.

Hannibal stopped to put his suit jacket back on before sitting down in front of his own plate of meat, but not before shooting his sister a look. "Your mother didn't cook?"

"She did, she did. I only wish she didn't. There was this meal she used to prepare she used to call it Oriental Noodles. Spaghetti, soy sauce, bouillon cubes and spam. I was very thin as a youngster".

"Well next time bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner. And I'm sure Cassie would enjoy the female company".

"Thank you".

Jack took a bite of his meat, making Cassie's stomach turn. She knew Hannibal was getting a sick enjoyment out of watching Jack eat it.

"Lovely. So, why do you think Will Graham came back to see you?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure he recognizes the necessity of his own support structure if he is to go on supporting you in the field".

"Well, I believe that a guy like Will Graham knows exactly what's going on inside of his head, which is why he doesn't want anyone else up there".

"Are you not accustomed to broken ponies in your stable?"

"You think Will Graham's a broken pony?"

"May I be excused please?" Cassie said, rather loudly in fact. She'd just met Will, but he didn't deserve to be talked about in such a manner.

Hannibal nodded and Cassie got up, taking her plate with her. The two men heard a crash.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked.

Hannibal shot out of his seat and practically ran into the kitchen.

Cassie was standing at the kitchen sink, breathing rather hard.

"Cassandra?" he asked.

"I broke it. I broke it", she said, looking at the plate, "I swear I didn't mean to!"

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, let's get you in bed".

"I'm not sleepy".

Hannibal led her to her bed anyway and laid her down. He disappeared and came back with syringe.

"No!" she yelled.

"It's just a sedative to help you calm down and sleep", he told her. He stuck the needle into her arm and Cassie's eyes went hazy. "Rest now". He leaned down and kissed her forehead as her eyes fell shut.

* * *

**The cracks are beginning to show...**


End file.
